El lado bueno de los errores
by Sugar5Star
Summary: Los smashers planean algo para hacer en la noche, cuando de pronto un terrible humo comienza a aparecer por algunos lugares de la mansión ¿serán muy malas las consecuencias? ¿Quién será el culpable de este accidente?


**¡Hola! ¡Yupiyey! Seguramente se estarán preguntando...**

**¿Será posible? ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Tengo un problema ocular? ¿Tengo problemas mentales? ¿El unicornio rosa-invisible está presente en estos momentos?**

**Pues sí. ¡Ha vuelto la no-tan-gran-escritora Sugar5Star! Así que...¡preparen sus paraguas porque creo que va a llover! y que digo llover ¡va a caer granizo! ¡VA A NEVAR! Está bien. Me calmo.**

**Este es mi fic para el grandioso concurso que ha organizado el comité de la Academia Smash, okno. Pero bueno, seré honesta no creo ganar con esto porque realmente no era lo que esperaba subir ._. aun así espero que disfruten mi fic y si notan mis no-tan-explosivas-reacciones, es porque ya maduré (solo un poco) cuando escribí el fic de ¡Contrólense y eso! tenía 12 años XD tenía que decirlo ._. ahora tengo 14 ;u; y verán el gran cambio en cuanto a mi redacción.**

**Bueno ya párale Sugar, nadie quiere saber que ya estás en la edad de los "por qués" en el resplandor de la juventud, en el apogeo de los cambios, en...**

**Samus: ¿¡Quieres empezar de una vez?!**

**Ta weno, ta weno Samus u_u**

**No me pertenece Smash ni alguno de sus increíbles personajes, objetos, vivienda, comida, papel higiénico, etc. **

**¡Ike! ¡¿Por qué no eres mío?! TwT **

* * *

**El lado bueno de los errores **

Una hermosa y enorme luna llena iluminaba aquella cálida -pero no tan tranquila- noche en que los smashers hacían sus cosas de la vida diaria a la que acostumbraban.  
Master Hand se encontraba en su despacho, ordenando algunos papeles que habían estado intactos por meses.  
Eran cerca de las 8:30 y los peleadores estaban sentados en el enorme comedor, habían terminado de cenar. Querían hacer ya algo diferente a lo que siempre solían hacer, proponían cosas, normalmente las noches eran un tanto aburridas, y esa era una noche muy propia como para ...

—¡Acampar! ¡Hay que acampar!— Propuso una dulce princesa de cabello rubio y ojos azules, golpeando la mesa y dispuesta a oír apoyo por parte de sus compañeros. No obstante, la miraron con rareza —...¡Hay que acampar!— Reiteró esbozando una casi fingida sonrisa al percatarse de las expresiones de sus compañeros, sin embargo únicamente recibió el apoyo de unos "oportunos grillos" —...¡digan algo!

Un elegante príncipe tomó iniciativa y rompió el silencio.

—Dulce Peach... Me gustaría la idea de acampar, sólo que tengo una desventaja allá afuera...— dijo con deseos de animarla un poco, más no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Si Peach... Martha cree que el aire libre es dañino para su cutis— interrumpió tal mercenario fingiendo estas últimas palabras con un tono afeminado lo cual pareció gracioso para todos, menos para Marth, quien le dio un muy merecido zape a Ike —¡Auch!— se quejó sobándose —Si sigues dando esos zapes tan fuertes se te va a arruinar el manicure...

—¡Ahora sí!— Exclamó furioso el chico de la tiara y se abalanzó contra Ike para ahorcarlo. La mayoría los miraban asombrados. Marth parecía odiar cada vez más al mercenario, aunque muy..MUY en el fondo cabía un poco de aprecio hacia él.

—... Bueno, no me parece tan mala la idea de acampar— opinó Samus en un tono tranquilo, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cara, muy opuesta al comportamiento de los demás que observaban cierto enojo del príncipe.

—Pero-pero ¡Samus! No sabes a lo que nos atenemos estando allá afuera— se unió Luigi con un tono misterioso y colocando sus manos en su cabeza, mostrando angustia.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Podría hacer su misteriosa aparición..un...—miraba el castaño a ambos lados poniendo en suspenso el ambiente entre ellos.

—¿Un qué?— preguntó el héroe de Hyrule, presintiendo una respuesta no muy coherente por parte del fontanero.

—Un...un oso marino— susurró y la escena pareció como si una cámara hubiera grabado a Luigi y hubiera hecho un acercamiento a su boca. Link estaba en lo correcto y, al igual que los demás, lo miró con decepción.

—Luigi... Algún día te golpearé tan fuerte en la cabeza...que terminarás siendo un genio— dijo Mario estando a un lado de su hermano quien parecía seguir un poco asustado.

—Luigi...¡estamos sobre tierra!— Dijo Captain Falcon aunque demasiado tarde, todos ya habían notado semejante incoherencia.

—...Me sorprende tu nivel de retraso— comentó Fox mirando a Falcon con rareza y éste quedó en completo silencio durante 15 segundos hasta que se dignó a hablar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Habrá alguien normal en esta Mansión?— dijo Falco mirando a todos con un comportamiento extraño:

Luigi y Roy (por supuesto los menos normales) rodaban libremente por el suelo; Peach olía extrañamente un mechón de su cabello, Lucas estaba escondido bajo la mesa, Yoshi estaba sobre la mesa, Snake se reía solo, Captain Falcon se golpeaba una y otra vez la cara con un libro, Popo hacía vizcos mientras que Nana permanecía inmóvil, Diddy Kong estaba colgado de la lámpara del techo, Marth seguía ahorcando a Ike y total...todos sus compañeros parecían unos completos idiotas haciendo cosas que evidentemente, no eran de seres normales.

Cada vez se hacia mas tarde y los smashers no querían ir a la cama sin antes haberse divertido un poco, ya habían terminado de pelear, tomaron su baño diario ya habían cenado ¿qué seguía ahora? ¿ir a la cama tan pronto? ¿qué siempre iba a ser la misma rutina? Algunos estaban considerando la idea de dormir afuera, pero había una desventaja ¿cómo lo harían? Por lo que ellos sabían no contaban con ningún tipo de tiendas de campaña y si lo hacían únicamente con cobijas dormirían muy desagusto y con frío.

Por ello mejor decidieron deshacerse de esa idea y platicarían toda la noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos o hasta que Master Hand los echara de allí.  
King Dedede, Bowser, Wario y Ganondorf se fueron de allí porque simplemente detestaban la idea de acompañar a los buenos, esos 4 siempre tenían un plan en mente para arruinarles la vida, y de vez en cuando Wolf se les unía, pero en esta ocasión no fue así solo porque ellos le ordenaron que observara con detalle cada cosa que hacían los demás.

—¡HEY! ¡Bola de sobrevivientes! ¿qué no piensan dormir?— Dijo Crazy Hand llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—No...hasta que nos obliguen— Respondió tranquilamente Pit sin miedo a los futuros comentarios de Crazy Hand, y luego Link le dió un zape, pero después de todo Crazy no era nada estricto en comparación a Master Hand.

—Ah bueno...¿qué les parece si les traigo palomitas?— Sonrió, o bueno, habló felizmente la mano izquierda dispuesta a darles gusto a los smashers, quienes lo miraron de una forma extraña, pero sorprendida a la vez.

—Usted tiene estilo— Halagó Luigi e inmediatamente él y Roy dijeron de manera sincronizada "¡Estilooooo!" con sus sensuales sonrisas al modo Bob Esponja.

—¡Ya suéltame, Flor!— Exclamó Ike con Marth todavía ahorcándolo.

—¡Hasta que dejes de decirme a...! Cof..cof..cof— El príncipe inmediatamente soltó a Ike pero no precisamente por que quisiera, sino por un terrible ataque de tos que de pronto apareció en él y en cada uno de los smashers que estaban en la cocina. Y de pronto un humo apareció por el comedor.

—¡¿Qué es ese humo?! ¡Cof, cof, cof!— Dijo Link pausando debido a la incómoda e inevitable tos que tanto a él como a los demás, lo atormentaba —¡Cof, cof! ¡Seguro es Roy! Cof, cof...Ha de estar pensando — Concluyó nuevamente gracias a tan terrible espasmo.

Extrañamente los 4 malvados mencionados ya anteriormente bajaron muy quitados de la pena hacia la sala, mismo lugar donde en un instante fueron llegando los demás que supusieron que allí no se habría dispersado el humo pues estaba un poco mas alejada de las habitaciones.

Master Hand en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llamó a un servicio de ayuda para que recurrieran pronto a la mansión a despejar dicho humo que estaba esparcido por el pasillo de las recámaras y en todas y cada una de ellas. Y pronto bajó a avisarles a sus peleadores:

—Oigan pues, no les será posible dormir en sus alcobas— habló con firmeza —El humo no sólo está en el corredor, sino también en sus dormitorios, y bueno hasta llegó al comedor por lo que tendrán que dormir en otro lado. Y ya veré después que le haré a los posibles culpables—con esto último miró a los no-buenos y todos se desconcertaron al escuchar sus palabras.

—¡Dormiremos en la sala!— Dijo Captain Falcon y Master Hand no se veía muy convencido con eso.

—¡¿Qué?! No no no no no...¡ni se atrevan a tocar mi preciosa sala tapizada en tactopiel color chocolate y hueso! ¡Eso J-A-M-Á-S!— Exclamó y dejó perplejos a algunos, considerando que sus sillones no podían maltratarse...aún.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¡Usted no se atrevería a dejarnos afuera! ¿verdad?— Manifestó el rubio hylian notando que Master Hand solo se quedó pensativo, lo que hacía pensar a él y a los demás en lo peor —...¿Verdad?

_1 minuto después..._

—...No puedo creer que nos haya dejado afuera— Dijo Link después de haber sido arrojado al jardín por Master Hand (al igual que los demás) con todo y cobijas.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la mano salió nuevamente a dejarles provisiones, una que otra tienda de campaña y esas cosas de camping para que pudieran sobrevivir estando allá afuera.  
Al menos se dieron cuenta de que si tenían tiendas de campaña...

—¡Y no se atrevan a entrar!—Exclamó la mano ingresando a la mansión para poder dormir cómodamente dando un portazo...a la...puerta. Después de todo el maléfico gas no alcanzó a situarse en su habitación ni en la de Crazy...casualmente.

—Muy bien...¡diviértase adentro!—Animó Roy a su jefe haciéndolo volver a donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso de "diviértase adentro"?—Preguntó el líder de la mansión con curiosidad, creyendo que el pelirrojo intentaba burlarse de él.

—Nada, solo diviértase adentro— Respondió Roy con su sonrisa casual de "inocente chico con problemas mentales".

—Está bien— Y Master Hand volvió a la Mansión, convencido de que estaba equivocado al creer que Roy se burlaba de él.

Los smashers comenzaron a contar las tiendas de campaña y de algún modo tenrían que organizarse.  
—Bien amigos, contamos con 11 tiendas medianas y una grande, y somos 43— Dijo Mario mirando a los demás y pausó —¿Estamos todos aquí verdad?— Continuó e inmediatamente todos voltearon y vieron a su alrededor, notando que no contaban con la presencia de 5 individuos.

—Se escaparon los infelices de los villanos— Reclamó Ike y todos quedaron en silencio, aunque segundos después comenzaron a gritar en son de alegría. Sin ellos la noche se iba a poner muy bien.

—Entonces que en las 11 tiendas medianas vayan de 3 "personas" y en la grande 5— Sugirió el príncipe Marth con formalidad.

—La Diva tiene razón— Aseguró el mercenario haciendo reír a los demás aunque enfureciendo al príncipe quien estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a Ike, pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a quedar mal respecto a su personalidad. Aunque ya sabía como molestar a Ike.

—Zelda...— el príncipe tomó la mano de la princesa —Tus ojos brillan como el mismísimo esplendor de la Luna— dijo "amorosamente" sonrojando a la soberana de Hyrule y dejando en shock al mercenario y a quienes apreciaban esa escena.

—Estoy a punto de vomitar con tanta dulzura— Dijo Snake respecto al comentario anterior.

—Marth, no debiste...— Susurró Peach observando a Ike a punto de estallar del enojo, pues Zelda era su novia y no iba a permitir que tal príncipe la enamorara.

—¡SUÉLTALA, BUENO PARA NADA!— Exclamó el novio celoso al mismo tiempo de que sacaba a Ragnell listo para darle una paliza a Marth.

Dicho ésto, Marth empezó a correr siendo perseguido por Ike y comenzó a gritar cual niña de 5 años asustada por un monstruo de la oscuridad.

—¡Ike ya no me va a querer hablar!— Mencionó la princesa preocupándose, pero por suerte siempre hay una amiga que te levantará el ánimo con sus palabras de consuelo...

—No te preocupes Zelda, Ike ya no te va a hablar y buscará una nueva novia ¡sonríe!— Dijo Samus a Zelda y ella únicamente la miró con despecho.

—Gracias Samus, tus palabras me conmueven.

Marth seguía corriendo pero poco a poco lo iba haciendo más lento. Hasta que volteó y notó que Ike se iba acercando a él fue cuando decidió escudarse con Snake.  
—¡Atrás mercenario!— gritó el príncipe de Altea.

—Ay Marth, hasta parece que estás tomando el ejemplo de Lucas— Comentó Link al ver actúar a Marth de una forma estúpida.

—¡¿Qué dices?!—Gritó el príncipe molestándose por aquel comentario.

—¡¿Tu crees que yo me humillaría de una manera como esa?!— Opinó el pequeño rubio mirando con desprecio al hylian, el cual respondió:

—...Lucas tiene razón, el se escondería detrás un árbol— dijo Link molestando nuevamente a Lucas. En fin, después de ésto y muchas cosas más pasó un rato.

En ese tiempo que transcurrió al parecer las cosas se habían arreglado.  
—¿Cómo crees? Yo jamás te dejaría y mucho menos por culpa de Marth— Animó el mercenario a su novia y los demás manifestaron un "aww" de ternura a excepción de Snake—En todo caso, el problema es con él.

—Ew, son más dulces que un malvavisco relleno de nutella en un pastel de chocolate cubierto de betún en exceso y relleno de helado con galleta— comentó el soldado —Si me permiten voy a un lugar lejano, tengo que vomitar.

Dicho ésto, Snake se alejó y todos lo miraron con rareza.

—Ya ya ya...mejor aprovechemos esta linda noche cantando una canción junto a la hoguera— sugirió Luigi calmando la situación y pausó un momento —A ésta la llamo: "la canción de la hoguera" ¡vamos a reunir...

—Pero no tenemos una hoguera—Comentó Mario haciendo notar la poca inteligencia que cabía en la conciencia de su hermano quien sólamente respondió con un "¡rayos!".

Mientras tanto... En el mundo de los pequeñines...

—¡Basta!— Indicó Popo deteniendo el juego entre los demás (N/A: Estaban jugando "Basta") ya que había llenado correctamente cada una de las listas que llevaba el juego. Quien sabe de donde hayan sacado lápiz y papel esos chicos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— Preguntó Ike caminando hacia donde se encontraban los pequeños.

—Basta 12...

—¡Ike! ¡Dime una flor con "M"!— suplicaba Toon Link sujetando la pierna de Ike e impidiéndole el paso —Te prometo que Zelda te amará por el resto de su existencia y arruinarán su vida casándose y teniendo Zelditas y Ikecitos...¡Por favor!—Dijo dejando al mercenario algo confundido.

—Basta 15...—Indicaba el niño asustando más al héroe de los vientos.

—¿Flor con "M"? ... ¡Marth!— "Ayudó" el peli-azul unicamente haciendo enojar al pequeño rubio, quien se decepcionó.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que no sepas de flores—Dijo y se retiró de allí para ir a sentarse con su novia y observar la Luna y sus secretos como tal pareja cursi de novela. Bien, eso no era verdad pero podría ser.

Entre tantas pláticas, peleas, juegos y quien sabe que más, pasó el tiempo y eran las 10:00 PM y fue en esa hora cuando los smashers decidieron sacar las bolsas de malvaviscos. Ya habían encendido una fogata, misma donde posteriormente iban a asar los malvaviscos.

Fox tomó un palillo donde clavó un malvavisco y lo acercó a la fogata, esperando a que estuviera listo para comérselo. Los demás hacían lo mismo excepto Roy, quien miraba con curiosidad.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

**Jajaja ¿corto bien feo los capítulos verdad? XD bueno ya notaron mi escasez de originalidad, pero mi abundancia de madurez y buena ortografía ¡ja! okno ._. por los que extrañamente no lo notaron, esto está basado en "El episodio de camping" de Bub Espuma ¡jojo! Más que para participar en el concurso, escribo este fic por diversión jiji, Marth es la diva oh si... **

**Y hay IkeZelda :$ ¡pero es leve! se los juro e-e **

**Bueno, espero mis queridos lectores hayan disfrutado este capítulo y el unicornio rosa invisible les guarde paz y armonía en sus hogares.**

**Saludos a los chicos de la Academia Smash, oh si.**

**Ah si, se me olvidaba, el título no ha de tener coherencia con la historia, pero aún así en el o los siguientes capítulos verán el por qué de este título. **

**Su autora se despide y regresa a sufrir los cambios de la adolescencia :**


End file.
